A New Ending
by TheRoman987
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Number One: Light Yagami is a man who prepares for everything. So what if didn't he get overconfident in his final clash with Near? Number Two: What if Naomi Misora, fiancee of Raye Penber, gave Light a fake ID as well as a fake name? Saying "I'm Kira" was not his smartest of moves.
1. Chapter 1- A New Ending

**A/N: I wrote this because I really thought Light was smarter than to only have one way of killing Near.**

* * *

A New Ending

 _Episode 34, On the Train At the End of the Episode_

Teru Mikami glanced to the left, alerted by the young woman being harassed by a man wearing a fur-lined coat. _Monsters, all of them. God has chosen me to slay them._

But God also instructed him to be observant -to use his notebook and see how it coaxed reactions from the surrounding citizens. Which is exactly what he did, seeing another man wearing a dark green suit, with black hair reaching just over light blue eyes.

His eyes flashed red, seeing the first man's name and writing it in his note. The second man's name was written on a separate sheet of paper, so he could read it to God's chosen angel, Kiyomi Takada.

Meanwhile, the first man keeled over from a sudden heart attack. The girl screamed. The second man gasped, but in Mikami's direction. _Stephen Gevanni. You are a fool._

Kira -through his angel- had told him to be wary of those watching him. There was a very real possibility his note could be stolen by the law. _No. Kira is law. The others are demons, standing before God as if to block his way._

He stood, casually looking into the polished metal of the subway to see Gevanni stand as well. The mirror would be too obvious, and too few acknowledge the effectiveness of a polished piece of steel in seeing reflections.

The walk home was uneventful, though his stalker stay about fifteen feet behind him the entire way. _Another mistake_. Mikami glanced at his watch, seeing Gevanni's outline reflected in the clear glass covering.

That was when he ducked into a payphone, dialing a number he knew by heart while taking out his cellphone at the same time, hiding it in the payphone.

"Takada." his synthesized voice said as God's angel answered, "I have someone following me. Stephen Gevanni. Will God give me his will?"

"He will." Takada replied, before hanging up. Mikami smiled: God's will had been carried out, and all was well.

‡—-‡—-‡—-‡—-XXXXX-—‡-—‡-—‡-—‡

Kiyomi Takada carefully scrawled a note, "Our last meeting was so long ago. I miss you."

 _Kira is being followed by a Stephen Gevanni_.

"And I miss you as well." Light replied.

 _An SPK member. One of four left, including Near._

"Kira told me to meet you more often."

 _Any orders?_

"I'm glad we have his approval." Light smiled, his mind whirring.

 _Have Mikami tear off a few pages. Give ten to you, and keep three for himself. Have him hide them on his person, along with writing utensils. Also, have him go to the corner store three blocks north of here in two days. There will be a package waiting for him._

"Truly? I thought you would be fearing for your life."

 _My script for my next speaking?_

"Only enemies of Kira will be killed by him." Light stood, taking Takada in his arms, "And Kira is beloved of both of us."

"Yes, he is." Takada breathed in his ear, too faint for the wiretap to pick it up.

"Mmph." Light kissed her, then they separated again.

 _The usual. Tell the public who I have killed and why, and cite the police's inability to punish those that I have killed._

Takada nodded, "Do you have any news for Kira?"

"I will be sending you a list of criminals that I believe deserve Kira's punishment." replied Light, "And that the renegade police are so far behind he could declare himself on TV, and even then they they wouldn't figure out it's him."

 _Tell him to keep his guard up. The Task Force and SPK are close to breakthroughs._

"I don't know when I could contact him. He said he was going out to the countryside for a while."

 _I will._

"If I stay much longer, my colleagues in the police will become suspicious."

 _Start bringing your own note to write in. Near has accused me of being Kira, and Aizawa has been listening._

"Should we meet again on Tuesday?"

"That would work."

‡—-‡—-‡—-‡—-XXXXX-—‡-—‡-—‡-—‡

Light climbed into bed with his soon-to-be fiancée, bringing with him a few sheets of her Death Note.

"Misa." he whispered, "Near will start investigating those around me. Put these papers where he won't find them, as Near will most likely want to meet me in the future to prove that I am Kira. So I will be wearing a camera. Use your eyes when that happens and kill Kira"

She nodded drowsily, "Okay, Light. You always have a plan."

 _This is good._ Light thought. _I have Mikami to kill Near and the rest with his Shinigami eyes, and Misa as a back-up. Still, if Mikami is killed or caught, and Misa under suspicion, I should have at least one more ready._

‡—-‡—-‡—-‡—-XXXXX-—‡-—‡-—‡-—‡

 _Episode 36, in the Task Force Headquarters_

"I wish for Touta Matsuda to have the Death Note." Light said to Near, "Is that acceptable to you?"

"It is."

"I will also need Mogi's pin number to unlock the safe."

Near nodded, having known this already and connected Light to Mogi's surveillance.

Light pulled Matsuda to the side as the rest of the Task Force opened the vault. "I know you sympathize towards Kira, and I must say I do too. The things Near and L have done haven't caught Kira. All they have done is make us less trusting of each other. Will you do something for Kira?"

The young leader of the Task Force could see the conflict on Matsuda's face. He didn't like how Kira was changing the world, but couldn't deny the results and couldn't help but understand him. In addition, he genuinely liked Light and believed in his genius. If Light thought Kira was a good person, he probably was.

"Yes." he said in a small voice. Light smiled, knowing that would be his answer before he asked.

"Ryuk." Light said softly, "Matsuda wishes to have Shinigami eyes,"

"You sure?" asked the Shinigami.

"Doesn't that cost some of my life?"

"Only a few years, Matsuda," Light assured both of them. Ryuk snorted but let it pass. Light had freed him from boredom for a number of years, and this looked interesting. "A few years to save the world."

"Fine." Matsuda nodded, taking a deep breath. Ryuk's eyes glowed red, as did Matsuda's. Then he gasped, stepping back, "You're _Kira_!"

Light sighed, "Yes, I am. Soon, the people of the world will realize that crime will always be punished by death. Soon, crime will cease to exist as war does now."

The young detective look torn, but eventually nodded, "What do you want me to do, Light?"

"With your Shinigami eyes, you should be able to see Near's name, and the names of his friends. I want you to take the Death Note and kill them." Light instructed, "I will claim all fault and responsibility, then if I am executed, so be it. I would be content for my life to end now, as long as Near is gone as well."

Matsuda looked incredulous."You want me to _kill_ them?"

"You gave me your word. If Near dies, it rests on my conscious and no other. You will be in no way responsible for their deaths." Light said, "You will save the world. You will defend all of those without your ability. What is the note but an extension of the law, able to bring justice to those who deserve it? All around the world, people praise Kira. Humanity wants Kira to succeed. Why shouldn't you?"

Matsuda sighed, "I will do as you ask, but only if you agree to die afterwards."

Light agreed, then turned to the rest of the team. Chances are he would write "Light Yagami" right after the first four names. The package he gave Mikami would become useful in that situation, and if all else failed Mikami could continue his work.

For the first time in a long while, Light knew the gamble he was making might not turn out in his favor, as there was one very specific move Near could make that would defeat him -killing him.

‡—-‡—-‡—-‡—-XXXXX-—‡-—‡-—‡-—‡

The warehouse was old, dirty and dark. The door was solid and heavy, perfect for creating a trap or a stronghold. Light faced Near, carefully keeping his face clear of all emotions.

"It's been thirty minutes. You could at least take the mask off, Near. You said yourself that no one will die here."

The L masked tilted to the side, then Near slid it off. "No one will."

Far away and in a deluxe hotel, Misa Amane unfolded a sheet of paper, taking a pen from a hotel notepad. Nate River. Anthony Rester. Halle Lidner. Stephen Gevanni. Shuichi Aiwaza. Touta Matsuda. Kanzo Mogi.

The heavy entrance door creaked open, red eyes peering inwards and frantically scribbling names in his note. "Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete."

Light smiled, "I win, Near."

And nothing happened.

"You have revealed yourself, Kira." Near said, "I told you all no one would die here. Your hidden pieces of the Death Note on Misa Amane were replaced when she was in my custody. Gevanni stole both of Mikami's notes and replaced them with near-perfect copies."

Outside, Mikami unfolded his pieces of paper, frantically copying names. Behind Light, Matsuda knew now was the time. The only real Death Note in the room was opened silently, the young detective scrawling the names of the SPK members.

"You have lost, Kira. Please take him into custody, Commander Rester." Near ordered.

Light frowned -he wasn't out of tricks yet. "Mikami! Now!"

The young leader of the Task Force jumped back as a hail of bullets tore through the open warehouse door, hitting Rester in the legs. To the corner store Light had sent a police-issued fully automatic rifle.

He caught the now-crippled SPK agent in a headlock with his right arm, while reaching around and opening his watch, exposing the piece of paper, "If anyone moves, I will kill this Commander Rester."

Everyone froze. Twenty seconds until Mikami's note took effect, and another ten after that before Matsuda's did. Which meant he had ten seconds after Near keeled over to destroy the Death Note in Matsuda's hands before it could kill him as well.

Near looked at Light with distaste, "Give up, Kira. Commander Rester still has friends in the FBI. And I never thought you would sink to this."

"And yet in less then ten seconds you will be dead. You could never understand the greater good of the people, only the greater good of Nate River."

Near's eyes widened, then widened even further as his heart gave out. Commander Rester was next as Light drew his own police-issued sidearm, spinning to Matsuda and opening fire. The note flew out of his hands after a bullet went through it and into his stomach. Light kept shooting, shredding the Death Note, then ripped it even further for good measure.

"God! I have done as you asked!" Mikami called.

Light smiled, euphoric at his victory, "You have, Teru Mikami. You will be a prince of the world I am creating."

Mikami fell to his knees in joy, "Thank you, thank you God! I will serve you, always! Anything you ask of me!"

"I know you will, Mikami. I chose you because you were the smartest, fearless, and followed my ideals to their completion. I could not ask any more of you."

Ryuk appeared next to them, "What next, Light Yagami?"

"Next, Ryuk? Next, I am become Death, starting with Wammy's House. Soon it will be time for the world to bow to it's god."

‡—-‡—-‡—-‡—-XXXXX-—‡-—‡-—‡-—‡

Both Death Notes in the human world were stacked on Light's desk, and across from him were Misa Amane and Teru Mikami.

"From now on, things will be done differently. Wammy's House was stormed by the government last week, and you two have killed every resident. Today, we will announce to the world that there are three Kiras. L. M. And T. Humanity must know that we, as Kira, cannot be stopped or killed. Many of the religons still speak out against us, but three is a significant number in most religions, and many will seize on the number to turn to our side."

Misa and Teru nodded, so Light continued, "That being said, none of us will reveal ourselves to the public. I will be L, Misa will be M, and Teru will be T. When one of us dies, I trust that the other two will find a suitable replacement. One of the things shown to me is that I cannot change the world alone, but there are three of us and the people of the world would elect any of us as emperors if we wished to. But that isn't our purpose. Our purpose is to quell violence and crime."

"Misa, you are a model and spokesperson for the newly formed Yotsuba Group. Make it powerful. Mikami, you are the most successful lawyer in Japan -move to America and become a Senator, then Speaker. Kira will endorse that. I will head the police here in Japan and reform them into a group more fitting for our purposes. Mikami will spread and endorse that in America, and Misa will approve of these changes to the public as Kira's spokeswoman as well. Together, we will create a perfect world."

* * *

 **A/N: I think it's funny how Light, being so cautious as to hide a TV in a _potato chip bag,_ relies on _one person_ to kill Near and the rest. He got overconfident, and that was his downfall.**


	2. Chapter 2- Another New Ending

**A/N: Another different ending, very short just because there's nothing much else to say.**

* * *

Episode 06, as Light is talking to Naomi.

Light smiled as he wrote _Maki_ in his folded piece of the Deathnote. The one person who could send the new world crumbling to the ground would commit suicide, and no one would find her.

The smile dropped from his face when his watch kept ticking and 'Maki' wasn't dying.

"I should be getting back soon." said 'Maki', looking over her shoulder, "Someone might've come back."

"No one will be back for the next few hours." Light said offhandedly, as if thinking of something else, "I hope you won't tell anyone that."

'Maki' was shocked, stepping backwards, "Do you know that for sure?"

"I've worked with my father on several cases in the past." Light smiled easily, "With your skills, I want to convince Father to let you on the team."

The former FBI women narrowed her eyes -she could recognize something was off here. And she knew what it was, "Are you L?"

Light had perfected his "surprised" look, "Not here."

He walked forward, quickly, taking 'Maki' by the arm -who went along with him willingly. This young man was L -or perhaps there were multiple L's that all worked together to solve a case. He didn't sound like the L that she had worked with in the past, but that may have been the explination.

Then again, he could also be Kira. There was a test to this -if she showed him a fake ID, L would be able to tell -he never forgot anything. Kira would not know.

"Before I can get you onto the team, I need an ID to show the rest of the department." Light said quietly, "They do not like me blowing my cover like this."

"Will a Japanese driver's license do?"

"It will."

Naomi reached into her purse, rustling around until she found her fake driver's license. Mikasa Amashi.

Light took it and smiled at her, "Thank you. Would you mind if I copied down the information?"

"Not at all."

As Naomi grew steadily more suspicious, Light scribbled down the time and manner of death, then checked his watch, "Let's go back to the headquarters. With these, I should be able to get you past the lobby."

Thirty seconds passed and Light checked his watch.

"Why do you pay such close attention to the time?" Naomi asked, taking up another three seconds.

"It's because. . ." Light smiled evilly, "I'm Kira."

Naomi didn't walk away, though. Instead she drew Raye Penber's FBI-issued handgun and pointed it at Light.

That's when Aizawa entered the scene, and saw an unknown women pointed a gun at his Chief's son.

"Please lower your sidearm and submit to police custody, ma'am." said the Japanese cop, pulling out another sidearm anda set of handcuffs.

Naomi frowned at this, "I was Raye Penber's fiancée, and I believe this young man to be Kira. If you can contact L, please do so. I've worked with him in the past."

Aizawa thought about this, his eyes taking in the scene around him. The woman had the stance of a policeman -or woman. She wasn't a madman trying to kill the Chief's son, and if she was truly Raye's fiancee . . .

He pressed the buckle of his belt, setting of Watari's phone.

"Aizawa-san?" the old man inquired.

"I have a woman claiming to be Raye Penber's pointing a gun at Light Yagami. She says he's Kira." Aizawa said, having put the handcuffs away for a phone.

There was a quick exchange on the other end of the line, then L's voice came on, "Give the phone to her."

Aizawa stepped forward, gun still in hand, and poffered the phone to the unknown woman, "Ryuzaki wishes to speak to you."

Naomi took the phone, hearing the synthesized voice of L on the other line, "What is your name?"

"Naomi Misora." she whispered into the phone, not letting Light hear it."

"Take him into the station and put him in a cell. Be sure Light, or should I say Kira, does not have anything on him."

Naomi nodded; This one did sound like L. "He says to take Light under arrest."

After Aizawa confirmed this, Light was taken inside at gunpoint and his possessions confiscated -including the piece of the Deathnote.

Naomi leapt backward at the sight of Ryuk, leveling her pistol, "Who -What are _you_?"

Ryuk laughed that laugh of his, "Hey. I'm Ryuk the Shinigami."

"Shinigami don't exist." Naomi replied, but she couldn't deny the sight in front of her.

"Do you have any apples?" Ryuk asked, his teeth bared in a smile.

‡—-‡—-‡—-‡—-XXXXX-—‡-—‡-—‡-—‡

L came over in person to see the "Death God" of the police station. And in that moment, percent chance of Light being Kira went to one-hundred -and over, if it could.

 _Did you know, L? Gods of Death love apples_.

The taunt Kira threw at him had become Kira's undoing, along with the small sheet of paper that allowed anyone and everyone to see the Death God.

The next day, Chief Yagami hung himself in his home, but the case was solved and Kira was put away where no one would ever find him.

Light died as well -of a heart attack. No one expected it; Light was as healthy as a horse.

But that meant Kira was still out there -and Ryuk wouldn't be claiming anything to the contrary.

The human world was so interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Victory for the "good guys," though good and evil in this series is entirely subjective.**


End file.
